


異性相吸

by MJTL, taka1114



Series: 異性相吸 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 兩個心理病患者住在一起的故事。少量特殊人體設定有。





	異性相吸

**Author's Note:**

> 某天我隨口跟鷹說了一個奇怪的設定，然後她就把寥寥可數的幾句完善成這樣的世界觀……  
> (顯示為抱著大腿吃糧)  
> 這個系列是鷹寫的，我只是代PO哈哈～  
> 除了此系列的第二篇《戒斷症狀》是我手癢寫的XD  
> 另外這篇在隨緣和噗都有公開哦～

「早上好。」

陽光穿透了窗簾，仍是有些刺眼，而且帶著一些盛夏的熱度，Jason瞇著眼睛本能的抗拒這些不適，然而耳邊慵懶的嗓音卻替他撫平了這些躁動。  
Dick趴在他身旁，頭髮沒有剛睡醒時的亂糟糟，顯示他已經起床梳洗過了。

「那麼早？」Jason清醒過後的第一個想法是對方是不是又失眠了。

這在興奮症的患者身上很常見。  
興奮症病人在以前常被當成瘋子，或者是不聽話的壞小孩，但現在醫學已經相對昌明，人類亦很容易檢測到自己的「體荷」——即使科學仍然對它認知甚少，只知是某種與電荷性質相似的東西，藏在人體中，連它會隨什麼變化都不知道。很多年來人們都不清楚「體荷」對人體影響有多大，直到有研究指體荷量與人的精神心理有關。興奮症患者的體荷經常處於偏負水平，這也許反映了他們的心理狀況與一般人並不一樣。

他已有不少次早上醒來看見Dick給兩人買了早餐，再發現對方原來徹夜未眠，還在凌晨時分跑到街上蹓躂。據本人的說法，是因為吹冷風會令他沒那麼亢奮，可以冷靜一點，而且他不想吵醒對方。然而Jason卻總是認為他一個人大半夜在街上很危險，不太贊同這種做法。大概是看到那雙緊皺的眉太多次，Dick也試著在睡不著覺的日子躲在家裡，自己找點樂子。

於是Jason試過半夜被腳踏地板的聲音吵醒，發現對方在聽著耳機跳舞，看起來精神得不像一個二十多小時沒睡覺的人。他站在睡房門前欣賞了一會旁若無人的舞姿，直到Dick也發現了他——當下他那個被抓包的表情實在無價。  
「我需要活動消耗精力。」這是Dick對這件事的評價，他不全然是因為被看到而覺得尷尬。  
Jason了解他，雖然他體會到的不完全一樣，但是他能理解那種深藏在內心的衝動，促使他們動身，去做或對或錯的事，彷彿是他們體內長了座核子反應爐，供給他們源源不絕的力量，但是他們卻沒有辦法完全控制它。

Jason患的是憂鬱症。與興奮症相反，憂鬱症患者的體荷量長期為正值，就好像缺少了電子一樣，這似乎也影響了他們的性情和思想。他不只一次嘗試自毀，也因為傷人而被關進了精神病院。他就是在那裡遇上Dick的。

藥物曾經是他們不可或缺的生活必需品，但那僅僅是一時的抑制，在藥力消散之後，症狀只會持續，甚至變本加厲。體荷被認為是天生的，加上人類無法得知其本源，所以體荷失衡也可算是種不治之症，藥物也不過治標不治本。

體荷之所以被稱為體荷，是源於其與電荷的相似性，正負荷相觸會互相抵消，然後達至平衡，體荷也一樣。即使是普通人，偶然也會出現體荷過分偏正或偏負的情況，此時，只要找到荷值相反的人，與之接觸，失衡就會解除，引起的不適症狀也會隨之消失。這是初期他們都接受過的體荷平衡療法，但是他們的身體好像會自發產生單向體荷似的，與普通人接觸根本不足以消除失衡。

在藥石無靈之後，醫院似乎不想再浪費時間在他們身上，卻提供了一個讓他們能騰出床位的方法，也就是讓他們出院，同時必須與體荷相反的患者終生綁在一起，他們管這叫長期開放式治療。聽著很友善，實際卻不：任何人若違規，就會再次被關起來，而且目的地不再是精神病院，而是監獄——政府強制的皮下體荷檢測儀，名義上是為了公眾安全，事實上就是在給他們省麻煩。

他們當然希望離開，但是亦明白這虛假自由當中有一定風險，醫院不想給自己擦屁股是有原因的。Jason失控自毀、Dick太亢奮而傷人，這還算是平常，很多患者的失控症狀遠不止此，而且被配對的患者出院之後不一定處得來，加上病情不穩定，他們不止一次聽過同住者失控把其中一方弄到重傷。而醫院也不笨，放他們走的同時，也一早讓他們確認了免責條款，基本上就是張生死狀，踏出了醫院，你的死活就再不是醫院的責任。  
於是就這樣，他們離開了醫院，住到一起。

在首一年半，他們大部份時間都在擔憂會在睡夢中殺死彼此，而被釋放的雀躍與不安感，也多少加重了他們的病情。Jason曾經在Dick洗澡時試圖割腕，而Dick有次一連打破了好幾個碟子，被玻璃渣扎到滿手是血。拜檢測儀所賜，到醫院療傷時，他們還得承受別人好奇或歧視的目光。給他們止血的護士似乎很害怕他們會突然發難，Jason甚至覺得那個縫針的醫生是在偷偷抱怨，為什麼像他們這樣的人，還受到醫療福利保障。

在這些事件過後後，Dick毅然決定去學急救——他受夠了在外療傷總是被別人貼上暴力狂的標籤。亦因為法例規管，兩個患者不能離開對方太遠或太久，Jason也得跟著去。他不是那麼喜歡待在多人的地方，但如果可以避免將來被更多人凝視，這也很值得。  
在互助中心教授急救的導師是位友善的太太，她看著兩人的眼神總是像在看一對可愛的小情侶，讓他們有點尷尬，但是對比起來，被當成是情侶比起被當瘋子要好多了。

而且再之後，他們的確成為了情侶。

「五點就醒了，之後睡不著。」Dick翻了個身，他們都沒穿上衣，肩膀刷過彼此的，有點扎人，那是體荷穿過表皮流動到對面產生的觸感。  
每天至少觸碰兩次以平衡體荷，是他們的例行公事。像電荷一樣，體荷差異過大的接觸造成的感覺亦像是觸電一樣。雖然他們都習慣了，但是不知從哪一天開始，他們發現這種觸電感還有點非字面意義的意思。

雖然已經習慣了體荷失衡，但是在身體的躁動因為消除體荷差而平靜下來的感覺，就像是長久的耳鳴突然消失一樣，讓他們感受到真正的寧靜。然後他們停留在這個姿態一會，等待體荷達至平衡後，真正單純感受到對方皮膚的質感。他們在交往之後肢體接觸的次數愈發頻繁，時長也愈久，這讓他們的體荷在他們在一起的大部份時間裡都非常穩定。

然後Dick仰過頭想索一個吻，Jason因為還沒刷牙而別過了臉。  
「快起床，我弄了早餐。」於是Dick轉身翻下了床，拉了拉被子催促他。  
有時候Dick挺沒有耐性的，尤其在他很亢奮的時候，逆他的意會讓他不太高興。但是鑑於現在他們的體荷水平都符合標準，Jason選擇相信那只是因為他心情很好，還有早餐快要涼了。他躺在床上觀賞了一會伴侶的背影，隨即也翻下了床。

他在浴室裡刮了鬍子，用的是電動刮鬍刀。他以前用刮刀，但是在他第四次弄傷自己之後Dick就把它們全丟了——Jason覺得應該公平點，第三次他只是不小心刮到而已，而且他要弄傷自己，辦法還多著。

他洗了把臉，看著鏡子裡的自己。  
肩膀上有很多細碎的、泛著白色的疤痕，手臂上也有，全都是利器割傷後留下的。很多年前他也許會說，因為手槍不是那麼容易搞到手的東西，但是他後來漸漸明白，過程中使他著迷的是血管被割破，鮮血汨汨流出，暴露在空氣中的視覺刺激。這多少解釋了為什麼他總是自毀卻沒有自殺。  
「Jay？」Dick在外面喚道，聽起來有點緊張。他似乎是對Jason和浴室放在一起的畫面有點心理陰影。  
「馬上就好。」他回應，拿毛巾抹乾了臉就走出浴室。

很多像他們這樣的患者都不缺乏自理能力，準確來說他們只是自控能力不足而已。更多重度體荷失衡的患者太過危險，連醫院都礙於公眾安全理由，把他們排除在重獲自由的名單外。所以這個長期療法也不完全是官式廢話，最起碼他們現在有自己的生活，Jason想，而且Dick在大部份時間就是個甜心，做的早餐還很好吃。

電視在播著新聞，裡面提及了關於近年體荷失衡患者增多的問題。有些受訪者表示，失衡患者就不該離開醫院，或者該至少絕個育。

「什麼時候起體荷跟遺傳又有關係了？」Jason翻了個白眼，一來事實上偽科學迷信比病症肆虐得還要嚴重，二來這些站著說話不要疼的嘴臉實在討人厭，「他們不是該慶幸患者都成對綁定了嗎？」這又不會影響到他們。  
「看兩篇報導就覺得自己比醫生懂得多的大有人在。」Dick聳了聳肩，趕在下一個受訪者開口之前轉了台，然後補上一句，「這段清晨播過了。」  
那麼看來他整個早上都在看電視，Jason瞄了瞄牆上的時鐘，時針剛指到九點到十點之間。  
「也不算算看，一正一負生下來的孩子，怎麼想都比兩個微量偏正或是偏負生出來的要穩定多了。」他切著吐司喃喃自語。  
「那麼說你想要孩子了？」Dick沒頭沒尾的問句讓他差點嗆到。他仍未能完全猜透那些所有不著邊際的想法。  
哪句說話暗示他想要孩子了？Dick想要嗎？就算是，他們怎麼要？太多疑問讓Jason一時間不知道要怎麼問。Dick看著他複雜的表情後忍俊不禁，笑聲後面還接了個呵欠。  
體荷水平回歸中值，過量的腎上腺也開始殆盡，睡意開始侵占他睡眠不足的大腦。

「睏了？」  
「一點點。」  
Jason把餐盤收起，用空出來的那隻手揉亂了Dick幾個小時前梳好的頭髮，這為他贏得了一個不甚兇狠的瞪視。  
「去睡覺。」  
男友點了點頭，像鬆了發條的娃娃一樣拖著腳步回到睡房去。  
從得知Dick五點多起床那刻起他就知道今早的晨跑要告吹——他總是跑離住所太遠，而現在的Dick很不適合跑步——但是不要緊，接下來的三小時他可以當獨個兒看電視的那位。

社會給他們這種人起了個名字，庫侖雙子，或者更準確的，庫侖連體嬰。他們無法離開對方太遠，這出於社會規則，也出於自身需要。但是打從他們在一起之後，比起離開彼此，他們更需要學習怎麼不要像兩尾接吻魚一樣總是黏在一起。比起平衡，他們在對方身上尋到更為重要的東西。

有時候他覺得這種情況不會永遠持續，熱戀期會過去，他們終究會互相厭倦，這種感覺在他獨處的時候尤其明顯。兩人相處的平靜會在沉寂中一點點被他的負面情緒侵蝕，有時候他只會感覺失落、沒精神，有時候他會想找人吵架，也有些時候，他會有衝動去碰刀子之類的東西。最後一點會嚇著Dick，他總是以這句話控制住自己。再等一會，他告訴自己，再等一會，等到他能碰到Dick，所有事都會變好。

也許因為這樣，興奮症患者總是比憂鬱症更受別人歡迎，至少他們沒嗨過頭時，看起來多半還像個討人喜歡的開心果或是佻皮鬼，Dick也一樣；相反地，Jason看起來就像是不祥和負能量的實體一樣，他不愛與人接觸，別人也對他避之則吉。

但是Dick有他的煩惱——失眠只是冰山一角——他有時會無法控制自己說出不該說的話，而且興奮症實際並不像它名字聽起來般，總是只有狂喜的情緒。Jason看過Dick變得暴躁易怒的時候，而這種失控的情緒帶來的破壞力並不亞於憂鬱症的自殘傾向，那是很多人並不知道的。

此時Dick回過了頭，走到飯桌前，撈過Jason的肩膀，給了他這個早晨的第一個吻。  
早餐時段在他們體內產生的些微體荷差造成了一點點麻癢，然後他們嘗到彼此的味道。結果他們還是像對親吻魚一樣，Jason幽幽的想著，感受Dick舌上的質感。Dick對此似乎很滿意——也很累，他把半個身子都掛在男友肩上——他流連於Jason的唇齒之間，彷彿他仰賴於此而生。

然後大概真的睏了，他停止了親吻，轉而在Jason剛刮好鬍子的臉龐磨蹭，把他當是什麼人形抱枕似的。Jason放任他異常纏綿的舉動，同時真心期盼著這一切不要演變成擦槍走火。他們並不抗拒性，但是Dick現在需要睡眠，同時Jason不是很樂意等待對方醒來之前還得去浴室解決自己——老天，又是他，又是浴室。最後他捧著Dick的臉把他推開了一點，放手之前還不忘再次揉亂他的頭髮。

一會他會需要獨處，也許他會再次陷入失落，但那只是暫時的。待會，Dick會醒來，然後他們會伴著彼此安然度過這一天，他們總是會的。

「祝好夢。」

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 再次重申一下，這篇的作者是鷹喔～


End file.
